Feels Like We're Moonstruck Tonight
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Boq asked Nessa to the dance only because Galinda asked him. That was the only reason. And Boq has to constantly remind himself of that fact as the night progresses. Bessa songfic.


**Another songfic! This is my first Bessa, and I thought it would be cute. I used **_**Feels Like Tonight**_** by Daughtry. Enjoy!**

_You_

_You got me_

_Thinkin' it'll be all right_

Boq straightened his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It was only Miss Nessarose; there was no reason for him to be like this. She wasn't intimidating in the slightest, not at all like her older sister. Besides, the only reason he was doing this was for Miss Galinda. It wasn't as though he had feelings for the brunette… it wasn't like that at all.

_You_

_You told me_

_Come and take a look inside_

"Oh, Master Boq, you look so charming!"

Boq turned to see Miss Nessarose behind him.

"Hello, Miss Nessarose. You… you look charming as well."

It was true. Boq didn't have to lie there. Miss Nessarose did look charming. Her beauty took away from her… unfortunate handicap completely.

The brunette blushed. "Please, just call me Nessa."

Boq straightened his tie again. "All right… Nessa. May I escort you in?"

The brunette blushed again as Boq wheeled her into the ballroom.

_You believe me_

_Every single lie_

_I have failed you this time_

Boq could tell that Nessa couldn't contain her excitement as he stood beside her chair, watching all the other students dance.

"Oh! There's Galinda! Isn't she just wonderful, Boq?" Nessa said. Boq looked up and saw Galinda entering the ballroom, holding Fiyero's arm. A ripple of jealousy coursed through him, and he had to remind himself that he was doing this for Galinda. Yes, he was Galinda's hero for escorting Nessa to the dance.

_And it feels like tonight_

_Can't believe I'm_

_Broken inside_

Boq had difficulty watching Galinda dance with Fiyero, without even giving the Munchkin so much as a "hello". He cast a glance at Nessa, who was still beaming. Yes, she was beautiful, but… not what he wanted. Boq knew that he had to tell Nessa the truth, before things got out of hand. He straightened his tie again, and cleared his throat.

_Can't you see that_

_There's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight_

"Listen Nessa?"

"Yes?"

"Ah, Nessa, I've got something to confess. The reason why, well, why I asked you here tonight. Now I know it isn't fair—"

The smile slid from Nessa's face, and she looked down. "Oh, Boq, I know why."

Boq instantly felt the guilt in his stomach grow; she had known the whole time that he was only doing it for Galinda.

_I was waiting_

_For the day you'd come around_

_I was chasing_

_But nothing was all I found_

"You do."

"It's because I'm in this chair, and you felt sorry for me." Her chocolate eyes bored into his. "Well, isn't that right?"

"No!" Boq said immediately. How could Nessa think that? It would be a terrible thing for him to ask her to the dance because he pitied her. Even his own reason was better than that. "It's because… because… because you are so beautiful!"

Well. He hadn't expected that to come out, but what else could he say?

_From the moment_

_You came into my life_

_You_

_You showed me what's right_

The brunette's eyes immediately lit up again. "Oh, Boq! I think you're wonderful. And we deserve each other. Don't you see this is our chance? We deserve each other, don't we Boq?"

Boq looked up at Galinda and Fiyero, a crazy idea crossing his mind. "You know what? Let's dance."

"What?"

"Let's dance!"

_And it feels like tonight_

_Can't believe I'm_

_Broken inside_

_Can't you see that_

_There's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

Under the lights, Nessa practically glowed, and Boq started to feel a strange attraction towards her. The song ended, and a slower one started. The students formed couples and started their slow dances of romance. Boq wheeled Nessa out onto a balcony, wanting to avoid the awkwardness of the room. He put his hands in his pockets and looked up at the full moon.

"Boq?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said before? About me being… beautiful?"

Bow turned to look at the brunette. He smiled. "I wouldn't lie to you."

_Never felt like this before_

_Just when I leave_

_I'm back for more_

_Nothing else here seems to matter_

Nessa smiled and turned to look at the moon. "I once heard that a full moon like this can cause people to be moonstruck."

"Moonstruck?"

"The full moon… it does something to people. Makes them more romantic, I suppose. I always wondered what it would be like to be moonstruck. To just… suddenly fall in love."

_And in these ever changing days_

_You're the one thing that remains_

_I could stay like this forever_

Boq stared at Nessa. The moonlight on her face… he couldn't compare it to anything he had ever seen before. All images and thought of Galinda slipped from his mind, as he only had eyes for the brunette in front of him.

Nessa turned to see Boq staring at her. Her face turned pink. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

Nessa looked down. "Now I know you're just saying that."

Boq sat on a bench beside Nessa's chair. He put his hand over hers, and felt her trembling. She looked up into his eyes as the gap between them closed, and her soft lips met his in a gentle kiss.

_And it feels like tonight_

_Can't believe I'm_

_Broken inside_

_Can't you see that_

_There's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight_

They broke apart, and Boq leaned back.

"I'm sorry. That was terribly inappropriate. I don't know what—" Boq started, but was interrupted by Nessa pushing herself up out of her wheelchair towards him. Boq caught her, and lifted her to sit beside him, never taking his arms from around her body.

"You don't have to be sorry. I think we're both… a little moonstruck."

And they met in a gentle kiss again, as the moon poured down its silver light.

'_Cause there's nothing that I want to do_

_But try to make it up to you_

_And it feels like tonight_

_Tonight_

**Any feedback is appreciated!**

**denpa wave chick saki**


End file.
